Devils' Grim Reaper
by Death Snake
Summary: What whappen when CELL prototype teleport send 2/3rds of the CELLS froces to a world name Remant. A TEIR 1 squad named Devils Company go's after CELL but gets ambushed. One man will seek revange on his fallen comrades and join a unexpecting team know as team RWBY. But something ancient awakens.
1. Preview

/ Sup guys this is my first fanfic and first RWBY and Crysis crossover. The oc armor is the marine/rebel nanosuit that I'm going to call nanosuit 2.5 and if any one knows the real name for the suit please pm me. You can also pm me for other ideas or ocs I should add so I hope you enjoy it and peace./

DEVIL 4's POV

I open my eyes seeing trees with crimson leaves. I realized I was still on my back. I sat up and took in my surroundings, realizing I was alone I activated my tactical visor for more information on where I landed. Still looking around found nothing useful or unusual expect for the trees, so I decide to get up. Then I heard 4 choppers near by landing.

CELL Pvt. Mathews's POV

"Alright people the tin man should be here." said Sgt. Michaels. Our squad leader, we were getting out of the helicopter.

"Sgt. why is command sending a platoon to kill one man." said Pvt. Owens with his southern accent. He was the youngest one in the entire squad.

"Its not just any guy it's the same one who killed every one in Sigma team."

"Wait that means it's… Oh god we going against one of the Devil's company men!"

"Calm down Pvt. no one going to die if we get ambushed-" I was interrupted by the other squads yelling and gun fire.

_"CONTACT!" "WHERE IS HE!" I'M OUT, I NEED MA-" "CHARLIE 2""DELTA SQUAD WHERE AR-"_ {Static}

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!" yelled Cpl. Hector.

A voice that had a little bit a robotic sound to it said "Time for a little bit of fun. NOW RUN."

/I hope you guys, feel free to comment and next chapter will be next weekend or the weekend after that./


	2. Brothers don't say goodbye

**I hope you guys like the preview I'm deciding that its going to be part of chapter 2 or 3 (most likely 2). Any ways here's chapter 1 enjoy.**

**CELL DIRECTOR THOMAS M. ANDREW'S PERSONAL NOTES ON DEVIL COMPANY**

NAME: CLASSIFIED

AGE: 18

RELATIVES: Godfather Colonel Alex "Apex" Reed

WEAPONS: Weapon prototype MOAC, SCAR, Predator bow and Majestic Six "SIX"

CALLSIGN: Reaper

UNIT: Devils Company

RANK: Lieutenant, US

NOTES: Information on this so-called "Reaper" is hard to find. Anyway when CELL came into control, the United Nations decided to make Devil Company. Where Mr. Reaper fits in this he was one of the youngest members in the company and the most deadly. Only info I found on any thing about his family that was remotely interesting (or anything) was his father was a SEAL TEAM SIX member and his mother was a Pilot for Britain Royal Air Force. Both where killed in an ambushed when he was little.

His godfather who is Colonel Alex "Apex" Reed and his squad took him in. After trying to find more about Reaper and his past all further information was wiped. If like someone was trying to make a ghost.

**/SIGNING OFF/**

* * *

><p>"Hey kid you awake?" asked my Squad leader Captain Rick "Icepick" Reed.<p>

"I am now, what is it?" I asked. Icepick was like an older brother to me after his father took me in when my parents died. When I was little he had my even when I got into trouble. He even taught me how to fight to hand-to-hand combat to sniping.

"We have orders to enter a portal that cell retreated in." Looking at the giant sphere on the ground that our Heavy VTOL was heading for.

"Gotcha. I'll wake up the rest of the team then, oh one more thing where's my bow and SIX."

"Two things teams awake you idiot and here." He handed me my Predator bow and my heavy revolver that was once my fathers. I grab SIX and put on scope and customize silencer that I had designed for covert missions. I look over to Icepick who had the nanosuit 1.5 marine style armor. His armor was little out of date compared to my nanosuit 2.5.

"So where's that drunk Whiskey" Just then a large nanosuit glove was on my shoulder that just uncloaked.

"Who are you calling drunken you little asshole" said the large Irish man. Gunnery Sergeant Mark "Whiskey" Murphy, the reason for calling Whiskey because all the whiskey he has on him and he rather prefer called that than Mark. He had his usual weapons on him his pride and joy MK.60 mod 0 he called her "Devil's dance floor" and HMG that was called "IRA".

"You are half the time."

"And your little ass."

"Your point is?"

"Touché"

"If you two are done we are going to be entering the sphere now. Shut up and get ready for a huge battle." Said Icepick we just nodded and got our weapon and gear set. Icepick got his DSG-1 that had suppresser on it with a tech scope. We entered the sphere all of sudden CELL helicopters and VTOLS start attacking us. A rocket hit our VTOL and every thing went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes later…<em>

When I open my eyes I was in a large dark room handcuffed. I couldn't move a muscle expect my head. I looked around a bit found 3 marines, 2 rebels, and Whiskey on their knees facing what looked to be 4 CELL soldiers and 4 others wearing coats with hoods and strange masks. They where also carry weird looking guns and two of them had swords on them as well. As I tried to get up the door that was behind the men open reviling three figures walked in. One of them I knew off the bat he was in a white nanosuit 2.5 with black decal on the shoulders that had a white CELL emblem on them. His name was Marcus O'Malley CELL's second in command.

The other two I didn't recognize at all one to the right of O'Malley had white coat, orange color hair, and a black bowler hat. Other one was wearing a mask that resembled a medieval knight faceplate. He had horns coming out of his head, which took me by surprises. They start yelling at Whiskey and the men trying to where Icepick and two other men where at. Just then they executed two men, they where going to execute the last rebel when woman walked in with a red dress.

"Roman what is going on?" she asked

"Well we trying to find the last of the men that escaped that aircraft for our very good friends here." the man in the bowler hat replied. She looked at the rest of the captives she asked where the other three were.

"Burn in hell bi-" that was last thing one of the marines said as his throat was cut open by the man in the black coat.

"Any more stupid remarks?" she said.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

The only ones that where left was me and Whiskey. They uncuffed me and brought me by whiskey forcing me to kneel in front of them.

"Now I'll ask you one more time nicely where are they?" ask the woman later finding out by one of the soldiers in the masks her name was Cinder.

_"Hey brother you still alive cause I'm on my way"_ said Icepick over the radio.

"I'll give you in till the count of three, one."

"_Almost there, planting charge."_

"Two,"

"_FIRE IN THE WHOLE!"_

"Three times u-" she was cut off as soon a R.E.X charge went off.

"WHISKEY, REAPER YOU ALIVE! VORTEX and ANCHOR I NEED COVERING FIRE NOW!" Icepick found us and handed our weapons from one of the dead CELL troopers. I went straight for O'Malley and tackled him to the ground. I had SIX in hand and pistol whip him in the head knocking him out. I grabbed the fallen soldier's weapon that was the MOAC. I quickly went with the rest of the team out side it was a giant train moving by a crimson forest.

"Who wants jump first?" I joked.

"Not the time we have to move NO-" Icepick was cut when a blade entered his chest. He looked at me and said; "YOU FUCKING IDOIT JUMP" he pulled out a grenade took out the pin. I jumped off the train while the grenade goes off I was launched couple feet away from my intended landing point. I landed on my back knocking me out all I saw was the darkness consuming me.

**Hope you guys like this chapter I will be inducing team rwby soon. If any one can guess any of easter eggs I hid in this chapter. I will tell you guys in chapter 2 what they were but still its fun to guess. **

**Peace**

**-deathsnake **


	3. Beginning of a new start

**CELL DIRECTOR THOMAS M. ANDREW'S PERSONAL NOTES ON DEVIL COMPANY**

NAME: Marcus O'Malley

AGE: 48

RELATIVES: Sister Alice O'Malley

WEAPONS: MOAC (taken by Reaper), GK8 gauss rifle, and Ceph Incinerator

CALLSIGN: Alpha

UNIT: Wolfpack, ex-Devil Company

RANK: Brigadier General, CELL

NOTES: Mr. O'Malley may be in seconded in command but he is just a time bomb waiting to blow. His pride gets the best of him and his over protection of his little sister. Alice is Marcus only left after their family was killed in horrible plane crash (their mother, father, and their older brother). He later joined the US Navy SEAL and serve under Reaper's father. Some believed that he gave information to the enemy for the ambush to happen. After the ambush he disappeared for almost 10 years later shows up in CELL even I was taken by surprise. All I can say that someone is deleting important information. I even found files that he was part of the creation of Devil Company.

**/SIGNING OFF/**

* * *

><p><strong><span>REAPER'S POV<span>**

The darkness started to turn to a small white room. In the room was a table and a chair, I walk to the chair took a seat. Then figure appeared taking shape of to familiar person in my or was in my life.

"Your post to be dead." I said to the figure.

"I know but this is the only way I can talk to you" said the figure with a British accent.

"Well hi mom how's… death I guess, why are you really here?"

"To warn you that something on this planet is about to awaken and good luck on your new adventures in this place." As the room started to fade I knew it was pointless to talk but I wonder if that was a dream or something else entirely.

I open my eyes seeing trees with crimson leaves. I realized I was still on my back. I sat up and took in my surroundings, realizing I was alone I activated my tactical visor for more information on where I landed. Still looking around found nothing useful or unusual expect for the trees, so I decide to get up. Then I heard 4 choppers near by landing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CELL Pvt. Mathews's POV<span>**

"Alright people the tin man should be here." said Sgt. Michaels. Our squad leader, we were getting out of the helicopter.

"Sgt. why is command sending a platoon to kill one man." said Pvt. Owens with his southern accent. He was the youngest one in the entire squad.

"Its not just any guy it's the same one who killed every one in Sigma team."

"Wait that means it's… Oh god we going against one of the Devil's company men!"

"Calm down Pvt. no one going to die if we get ambushed-" I was interrupted by the other squads yelling and gun fire.

_"CONTACT!" "WHERE IS HE!" I'M OUT, I NEED MA-" "CHARLIE 2""DELTA SQUAD WHERE AR-"_ {Static}

"WHAT JUST HAPPEN?!" yelled Cpl. Hector.

A voice that had a little bit a robotic sound to it said "Time for a little bit of fun. NOW RUN!"

RUBY'S POV

"You can't really expected that can you." said Weiss.

"Well Prof. Ozpin said that couple of people including him heard gun shots and saw fires in the forest." Blake said, its been couple of days since we found out about Blake was a faunus.

"Well what ever it is why are we doing this by ourselves."

"Maybe Prof. Ozpin sees something is in-" I was stopped by Blake who said she heard someone screaming. Then more gunshots followed loud screaming that we didn't need Blake tell us what was happening. We ran and saw multiple bodies in strange looking armor dead.

"They look military but not from any of the kingdoms." I said.

"No duh but I never heard of this CELL before have any of you." Weiss asked, we just shook our heads no. My sister Yang kneeled down by one of the dead bodies and pressed button on the pad on his arm.

{Static} _"Charlie you see any thing" "No" "Sir can't contact Delta. Echo can reach them" "Negative" "Hey did anyone see that?" "What going ove-" "CONTACT" "ON YOUR SIX" "LETS GET THE FU-" "CHARLIE THREE IS DOWN" "I NEED SUPPORT"_

As soon as the recording was done we look at each other for minute.

"Well that was inserting." Yang said plainly.

"Guys some ones still alive out there." said Blake and started walking in a direction where the trail bodies led. As soon as we got to the location there was humanoid figure lay on the ground. His face was in the ground his armor was weird. Blake and Yang move the body over to its back. I found his weapons and they look so cool.

One of the weapons was a bow the color was just black but something caught my eye. Engraved on the side were tally marks in some old others freshly new in total there where seventy-six tallies on it. The other weapon was a giant cannon type weapon thing. The last two was a rifle with a sniper scope and with a grip. A knife was attached to it on the side said SCAR. The last weapon was a revolver but it had a scope and a built in silencer on the its sides of it's barrel said SIX.

"We should bring it to Prof. Ozpin" Yang suggested

"ARE YOU CRAZY, THAT THING KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE!" screamed Weiss.

"Maybe it was self defense, anyway we need take it to Ozpin before grimm show up." I said. We agreed on it and I contacted Ozpin on my scroll and told him what we found.

_30 minutes later_

* * *

><p><strong><span>REAPER'S POV<span>**

I woke up in a small room that was similar to on I saw when I had that weird dream but couple things that were different. The room was gray not white, there was a single light hanging, and there were two chairs instead of the just one in the dream. Then I notice I was handcuffed, I try to use my suit's max power to break them.

**-WARNING: NANOSUIT OFFLINE-**

"Great, prefect timing." I muttered. As soon I said that a man with a green suit and silver hair, also he carried a cane with him.

"Well I see you're a wake. My name is Professor Ozpin and you are?" he asked. I looked at him for a bit then lower my head.

"Lt. Reaper Devil Company, NATO" I respond.

"I never heard of Devil Company even NATO. Where are from?"

"US, Earth are with CELL or those other soldiers in masks with wolf with three slashes threw it."

"No I'm not with either CELL or the White Fang, Mr. Reaper but I seen you fight this so-called "CELL". You have talent may I ask to remove you helmet though?" I removed my helm revealing my brown buzz cut hair and my scar over my front part of my right cheek. He takes a seat in the other chair across of me.

"What do you really want with me."

"What does a member of Devil Company do exactly?"

"Protect and fight for Earth from CELL and the Ceph."

"Ceph? I never heard of the Ceph?" I told him about the whole story of the Ceph, CELL, and the nanosuit. His eyes widen as I told him the story of New York.

"So there you go my little version of hell"

" I see may I ask you some thing?" I nodded then he said " How would you like join my school become a hunter?"

"On two conditions 1, I don't wear a school uniform and 2, I get to keep my suit."

"Fine but you have go through a trial to show your skills to the rest of the academy and I choose your team deal?" He old out his hand, I look at the handcuffs for a second then I heard.

**-NANOSUIT ONLINE-**

**-MAXUIMPOWER-**

I break the cuffs and grabbed his hand shook it.

"Deal. One more thing where are my weapons?

* * *

><p>"<p>

**3****RD**** PERSON**

_Unknown location, Planet Remnant _

**/Logging on/**

**/WELCOME AGENT STALKER/**

**/MISSION UPDATE ELIMINATE TARGET/ **

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the intonation and you will find out a little bit of agent stalker. Oh I know I'm putting couple chapters out like crazy. What I can say that is I'm just bored. Oh and I will explain next chapter why he was on the ground knock out and why the nanosuit was offline.**

**Peace-**

**Death Snake **


	4. New Beginning Part 1

**I'm back well that's not a shocker. I still what your guys idea for new ocs and what I should do for a another story. Oh before I forget my next story is going to be a Splinter cell and RWBY crossover and no there not going to be Sam Fisher or any other main characters form splinter cell but I do need gun and armor ideas though so pm for suggestions. Now lets get on with our story shall we.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CELL DIRECTOR THOMAS M. ANDREW'S PERSONAL NOTES ON DEVIL COMPANY<strong>

NAME: Alex "Apex" Reed

AGE: 57

RELATIVES: Son: Rick "Icepick" Reed

Godson: Reaper

WEAPONS: Hammer 2

CALLSIGN: Apex

UNIT: Ex-Devil Company and Ex-Eagle Squad

RANK: Colonel

NOTES: Colonel Reed was of the best Army Rangers the US had to offer later in his career he would be the leader in Eagle Squad made up of the best rangers there were. After the ambushed that killed many 1 squads he adopted Reaper as his son. After a while multiple squads including Eagle Squad where converted into Devil Company. Over time he was sign off the field and given reward as Devil Company's CO.

**/SIGNING OFF/**

* * *

><p><strong><span>REAPER'S POV<span>**

Professor Ozpin and me were walking out of the room to be greeted by girl in a red skirt.

"Hello Ms. Rose, what can I do for?" She looked at me for couple seconds then said, "Who is he?"

"His name is Reaper and he's going to be attending for now on. Oh one more thing Ms. Rose wont you happen to now where Mr. Reapers weapons are?" She looked at us both and handed me SIX and the predator bow.

"Where is my SCAR and MOAC?" I quickly ask.

"Well your rifle or "SCAR" and that big cannon thing are with Prof. Goodwitch, Port, Peach, and Oobleck in the training room."

"Lets get going then," said Ozpin.

Couple minutes later at the training room

We arrived at the training room, which was comprised of a boxing ring, a firing range, and look like a stage. I see for people examining my weapon.

"This is very inserting the weapon is using water vapor as a source of ammunition. Remarkable!" said a woman with long light orange hair.

"It's called a MOAC a Ceph weapon and if you don't mind I like to have it back" I said. They just look at me and then Ozpin. He just nodded and they hand over both the SCAR and MOAC.

"Reaper this is Prof. Port he teaches Grimm Stud-" I cut him off before he finished.

"I know you don't have to introduce me to everyone. The suit has a built in ID scanner in the TACT visor. Sorry I interpreted first off," I had my helmet put back on then said "Oh where are my manners Lt. Reaper but you can call me Reaper and no that's not my first name or last and I don't want say my first or last name."

"Very well, if you know so much about these weapon why wont you show us then" said Prof Goodwitch. I just smirk under the helmet. They brought up three targets on the firing range. I fire the MOAC at two of them ripping them apart. The last one I fired MOAC's MOAR freezing it. I went back to one of the ones I shot before took out the SCAR and fired off 15 round in it. Look at the other one and took out SIX and fired an explosive round in it. I turned around seeing every ones jaws open expected Ozpin

"That was AWESOME!" Ruby shouted and ran to me. "What else can you do? What do the bow and those arrows do?" I smirked and fired on of each arrow at the new targets on that where replaced on the range. I turned to a couple of spawning dummies and starting going at it.

**-MAXIMUM POWR-**

I sprinted toward the closest one of the four and hit in the head. The head and the body went into the closest wall.

"Does that answer your questions?" I asked.

"Not quite why where you on the ground knocked out?" asked Ozpin.

"The suit felt a huge power surge and the shock from the suit taking that much power was too much for me to handle. The last time the suit did that to me there was a Ceph ambushes."

"I see. Oh Miss Rose, Reaper will be on your team and also be helping out team JNPR as much as he can. He'll also be staying with your team hope that's not a problem Reaper?" I shook my head no and he went on. "Now I hope you enjoy your stay oh one more thing here." He handed me what look like a tablet of some kind and he said it was a scroll a device that will help me out while I stay here. Me and Ruby left the training area and headed to the dorms.

"So what is your real name?" She tried to start a conversation.

"I don't want to talk about that," I snapped at her and she winced at it. "Sorry but that something we never talk about ok."

"Ok. May I ask why you call you self Reaper?"

" Its short for Grim Reaper. My old callsigns use to be Outcast and Hydra."

"Why change to Reaper then?"

"My squad mate and brother Icepick gave me that nickname"

"What happen to him?"

"He died by the White Fang a couple of days ago and the rest of Devil Company"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Its ok death is very common for me" we arrived at the room and Ruby opened.

"Hey guys I got some good news"

A blond hair girl said, "What is it?"

"We have a new member" I walked in taking off my helmet.

A girl in white said "It's the creature from earlier or person" I put my helmet on again and use TACT visor. I found out all their names and other info and took off the helmet.

"Why did you put on your helmet on and took off in a couple seconds?" ask a girl known as Blake.

"Finding out more information on all of you but if you don't mind me asking do you know a man with horns and a weird mask?"

"Yes he's name is Adam Taurus"

"Good now I know my next target. He's going to pay for my brother and rest of my squad"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Third Person<strong>

_Emerald forest, a day later from Reaper's arrival to Beacon_

Two beowolves move towards the black nanosuit figure. The figure pulls out two Ceph blades and charge at the wolves and sliced them in half. Behind a tree five shot fire towards the figure. The figure used max armor to block the bullets. Coming out of cluster of trees Reaper holding SIX.

"Well hello old friend. So Stalker only you and me know how this ends so shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>That is part 1 and tell me if Stalker should be male or female and give me a name please. I still need ocs and names for them. Oh give me any other story ideas for something else. This is Death Snake Signing out.<strong>


	5. New Beginning Part 2

**What sup guys sorry I took a while but I was busy playing AoT Devil's Cartel (fun game) and I had an idea why not make AoT RWBY crossover, which might be posted today, tomorrow, or Tuesday. So many of you are going to say Stack has already did it. Yeah you know I say shut up you idiots. Oh by the way shoutout to the dude who said they give me internet cookies, you made my day when you posted that. Now lets see some action bow chicka wow wow. Yeah I just did that sue me.**

**CELL DIRECTOR THOMAS M. ANDREW'S PERSONAL NOTES ON DEVIL COMPANY**

NAME: Mark Murphy Jr.

AGE: 49 (deceased)

RELATIVES: Mother: Anna Murphy

Father: Mark Murphy senior

Sister: Emily Murphy

Wife: Mary Murphy (widow)

WEAPONS: Mark 60 mod.0 "Devil's Dance Floor and HMG "IRA"

CALLSIGN: Whiskey

UNIT: Devil's Company

RANK: Gunnery Sergeant, Irish Army

NOTES: Mr. Murphy is an explosive expert and expert in close quarter combat. He actually taught Reaper most of what he knew. Any information on his family was deleted all I could get was their names and that's it. Something strange is going on any rest of the info on anyone in Devil Company is gone.

**/LOGING OFF/**

* * *

><p>"Wait how did you know Blake is a faunas in the first place!" yelled Weiss.<p>

"My TACT visor. Wow you don't listen do you heiress or ice queen." I said and Yang and Ruby snickered at my remark.

"Wait that's on there too! Who put that online?!"

"Her." I pointed at Yang.

"WHY THE HELL YOU PUT THAT ONLINE?!"

"Cause its true." Yang responded.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Ruby. She just nodded. "Great." I mumbled. I took out MOAC and started taking it apart.

"I never seen a weapon like that before in Remant is it some kind of prototype?" asked Blake.

"Yep." I responded as I started studying some of the inside the device.

"What kind of dust does it you?" asked Weiss as she and Yang look at what I'm doing.

"None" I started putting front end of the open weapon on my arm.

"Then what does it use as ammo then?"

"Water vapor." The weapon on my arm, I activated my nanosuit.

**-****INTERGRADING CEPH TECHNOLOGY PLEASE STAND BY-**

All sudden my suit was glowing blue. I felt pain though my entire right arm. Sparks could be seen coming out of both MOAC and my arm. As soon the suit said it was complete the once powerful weapon was just pile of scarp metal.

"Now that wasn't so bad." I said

All of them looked at me for a second. Then Weiss screamed at me "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

"I intergraded the weapon in my suit."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"I like it if you stopped yelling at me thank you. And it means if CELL that the suit was a weapon before I made it into a whole lot worse. I just added the weapon in the nanosuit making my right arm into the weapon." I turned my bottom right arm in the front half of the MOAC and turned it back to normal again.

"That is…AWESOME!" Yang screamed in joy.

"Wait how can you do that?" Blake asked.

"I made the nanites in the suit fully active. Which is very dangerous, but it helps me in combat." I replied.

"Why did you do it then?" asked Weiss.

"To protected my squad from an ambush. And we drop the subject about now."

"Well then how about we get something to eat then." Said Yang. We all agreed and left the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Beacon Academy's Cafeteria, 12:03 am<em>**

We arrived at the cafeteria, grabbed some food and sat down at a table with another team.

"Hey guys whose your friend?" asked a blonde hair boy.

"Hi Jaune this is our new teammate Reaper." Said Yang as I sit next to her and Weiss.

"That's a weird first name for someone." Said a girl with orange hair.

"Nora will you be nice to him. Sorry for that my name's Ren you already met Nora." Said Ren.

"Hi my name is Pyrrha and this our team leader Jaune." Said a girl with long red hair.

"Nice to meet you all and the reason for my name is because it's my callsign. Actually my real callsign is Grim Reaper. But lets stick with Reaper. Oh before you ask me for my real name that's something I never discuss." I said.

"Oh ok. So you were part of the military." Asked Jaune.

"Yeah. But not from this world."

"So you're an alien." Nora said happily.

"Nora he's not an alien he's human." Ren told her.

"More or less." I said and took off my helmet.

"What was the scar from?" asked Pyrrah.

I sighed and said "Its from a assassin named Stalker. Last time I fought Stalker. There's another thing we don't talk about got it." They nodded. "Good now can I eat plea-" I was cut off when I heard a girl screaming in pain.

I turn around seeing some dude in some kind of knight armor pulling on some girl rabbit faunas' ears. After he let go she ran, as he and his friends start laughing.

"Uh Cardin Winchester what an asshole." Said Yang.

"I'm taking it no one likes him?" I asked. They all nodded.

"We should break his legs." Said Nora.

"Nora we cant just break his legs." Ren told her.

"No we can't but I can scare him to death." I replied. I activated my cloak and shocked everyone at the table. I snuck up behind Cardin. Turned him around and grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him in the air. He was screaming saying who was doing this to him was going to pay. I turn off my cloak and I swear I think he wet himself not expecting a guy in weird looking armor.

"So you like to bully people?" I asked him.

"Please don't kill me, I saw what you did to those men in the forest." He squeaked.

"Really here something for you and your friends to remember then. I wasn't even trying; if I were that whole place would be a crater. Now you will listen to me if I ever hear you or your friends causing trouble," I stopped and transformed my right arm in the MOAC and fired a shot in his leg. "It wouldn't be your leg next time. You three take him to infamy and tell them to give him some painkillers and not let him walk for a week." They took their leader and left the room. I went back to the table and started eating.

"Well that was one-way to deal with Cardin." Said Pyrrah. Just then my scroll went off I took it out and saw it was Ozpin. He wanted to see me admittedly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy <em>**

I walked in Ozpin's office and he told me to take a seat.

"Reaper I have seen what happened and I must say you know how to make people listen to you but that not what I have you come here for though." He said.

"Than what?" I asked.

"Your initiation will begin tomorrow and I hope you are ready. We will talk about it tomorrow get some rest for now."

"Yes sir." I said and started walking out. I stopped at the door then said "Thanks you for helping me out by the way." I walked out and started heading for the training room for some practice. After couple hours in the gym I took out my scroll to see the time, it was 10:23 pm. "Awesome" I mumble sarcastically. I went to team RWBY dorm. Once I open the door every one was asleep expect Weiss.

"Can't sleep?" I asked her. She looks at me and nods. "Why cant you then?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be up then." She snapped at me.

"Wow try to help someone out and get bitched at. Fine forget you then." I said while I was taking off my armor in the bathroom.

I came out in my urban camo pants and a black t-shirt with my dog tags around my neck that Ozpin provide me. I was heading for the door to leave. "Wait where are you going."

I look at her then said "I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep."

"Why?"

"Really. You snapped at me and you wont tell me why you are up. All I was just trying to help."

"Sorry it's just a nightmare."

"I see can I sit?" she nodded and took a seat at the end of her bed. She moved by me. "So what was it about?"

"Everyone the team, you and, me. It was if this Stalker person found you and the team and-"

I cut her off and said "And everyone died." She nodded. "You shouldn't worry about that. Stalker isn't that way."

"How would you know!" she snapped.

"Again don't snap at me. And how I know is that Stalker and me go way back even before I got the scar. So trust me it wont happen, so don't worry about it. Ok then?"

"Ok"

"That's not the only thing on your mind is it?"

"Well I might have some-" she mumbles the last part.

"What I didn't hear the last part?"

"I might-" she mumbles again.

"Really you need stop mumbling I can't hear you."

She look at me then kissed me, which took me by surprise. She pulled away from me the said "I like you."

"Well damn, I didn't see that one coming."

I started get up from the bed when she said "You can stay with me tonight. If you want?" she went back to head of the bed and lifted the sheets and made room for me. I sighed and laid next to her and thought 'This is going to be interesting night'. I quickly dozed off with Weiss.

**There you go guys the part 2 of Devils' grim reaper. Part 3 will be next weekend and check out Shadow's aren't safe no more. Feel free to leave comments. This Death Snake saying PEACE.**


	6. New Beginning Part 3

**Sup guys this might be late cause I accidentally deleted the first draft when I was trying to open it. This chapter wont contain any lemons even I know it comes so close but no lemons I don't do that stuff. In this chapter we be introduce to Stalker and find out what is on Remnant that's not post to be. Now to the story.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CELL DIRECTOR THOMAS M. ANDREW'S PERSONAL NOTES ON DEVIL COMPANY<strong>

**NAME: Rick Reed (Deceased)**

**AGE: 24 (Deceased)**

**RELATIVES: Father: Alex Reed**

**Adopted brother: Reaper**

**WEAPONS: DSG-1 and M12 Nova**

**CALLSIGN: Icepick**

**UNIT: Devil Company**

**RANK: Captain US Army**

**NOTES: I met Icepick once when CELL didn't existed, he was very good kid. I was sad when I heard his death some White Fang member stabbed him in the chest but Rick had different plans on the other hand. Sacrificing himself to save his brother in arms truly respectful soldier. May he rest in peace.**

**/LOGING OFF/**

* * *

><p>I wake up to be greeted by Blake staring at me.<p>

I look at her and said, "You don't breath a word about this to other two. Especially Yang. Got it?" she nodded in response. "Thank you. What time is it anyways?"

"About 5:30 in the morning. You have your initiation today." I look at her with a puzzle look for a minute initial she continued on. "Ozpin told everyone that classes were cancel today because of your initiation."

"Gotcha." I tried to get up to see Weiss's head on my chest still sleeping. I manage to move her, after I got out of the makeshift bunk bed I leaned down and kiss her on the forehead. I turn to see Blake setting down her book and giving a puzzle look. "What?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you two sleeping in the same bed and what's with the kiss? She asked still with the puzzled look.

I sighed, "She said she had a nightmare and I try to calm her down. After I calmed her down a little she just kissed me out of no where." She nodded then looked at my tags that where around my neck.

"Yours?" she monitions to the tags.

"Yes and no, the other ones were my father's and mother's." I took them off and tossed them to her.

* * *

><p><span><strong>BLAKE'S POV<strong>

I caught the tags and look at them. One of them had most of its owner's personal information scratched off expect for a letter "G" and "R" in area where name should be. One of the other ones was basically some kind of circle. It had the name "Remington" on it. Also it had what looks like initials with the letters "AER". Rest of it was hard to make out expected for the letters on the bottom "RAF".

The last on was like the first one but it was shorter. The first line said King, Ryan, G. and the rest were scorch or scratched off.

"Who are the other two?" I asked Reaper. His face was like someone just stabbed him in the rib cage. "I'm sorry if I touched a sore subject-"

He cut me off, "No its ok. They were my birth parents. They died in a am bushed when I was couple years old. After they died my godfather took me in and he treated me as his son. That's why I don't like talking about my previous life it's filled with death. One of the reasons for the given name Grim Reaper." He reached in his pocket and took out a ring. He tossed at me and said, "It was my mother's before she died, one of few things they had left me." He took it back after I was done looking at it for a while.

"You lost so much but you still fight. Why?"

"You know what I've been asked that so many times. I don't know any more."

**REAPER'S POV**

* * *

><p>I look at Blake for a bit then she said, "I think I should wake up Ruby and Yang to get some breakfast and let you and Weiss have some time together." She went to both members and woke them up and told them to get dress so they could get some breakfast.<p>

"Why is Reaper and Weiss not coming?" whined Ruby.

"Cause I'm going wake up the ice queen." I replied, "Unless you want to?"

"Never mind then and good luck." Ruby said and rushed out of the room when she was finally dressed, Yang and Blake quickly followed her.

I walked next to the bed and leaned in to wake up Weiss but to my surprise get a peck on the lips by Weiss. "Never call me ice queen or I will hurt you." She whispered in my ear.

"No you won't, anyway it's time to get up." I said and started walking towards the bathroom and pulled out my Ipod. As soon I enter the bathroom I set down my Ipod and it started to play Wong side of heaven by Five Finger Death Punch. As it played sang the lyrics and stop for brief moment when I enter the shower. (A/N: I don't own this song or anything really expects Reaper and the rest of the Ocs.)

**I spoke to the devil today and he swears he's not to blame**

**And I understood 'cause I feel the same **

**Arms wide open **

**I stand alone I'm no hero and I'm not made of stone **

**Right or wrong**

**I can hardly**

**I'm on the wrong side of heaven and the righteous side of hell**

**The wrong side of heaven and the righteous side,**

**The righteous side of hell**

**I heard from God today and she sounded just like me**

**What have I done and who have I become **

**I saw the devil today and he looked a lot like me**

**I looked away, I turned away**

I stopped singing as the bathroom door open I peeked my head out of the shower to see Weiss undressing and entering the shower.

"What are you-" I was cut off when she kissed me deeply. 'What's with this girl and cutting me off by kissing me' I thought to myself.

As soon we departed she leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Never say goodbye please. I hate goodbyes." (A/N: yeah I used a quote from RVB who cares and I ran out of ideas.)

I smiled and said, "Ok but you have to be a little nicer to me. Deal?" She answered it with another kiss. "I'll take that a yes then." She smiled at my remark and went back kissing me. After our shower (if you probably will call it that) we got dress and head down to the cafeteria to meet up with rest of the team. As soon we got there I saw Blake smirking at Weiss and me.

"He lives, she didn't hurt you did she?" asked Ruby sarcastically.

Weiss scowled at her and said, "Why would I hurt him, he didn't do anything wrong to me."

"I see you wouldn't want to hurt your boyfriend. Uh Weiss?" Yang responded.

Weiss blushed a bit and I quickly butted in so no one would see her. "Why would you care Yang, jealous?" Yang sticks her tong out at me. "Anyway what am I facing in this initiation."

"It may change for you but we had to get chess pieces for ours." Said Pyrrah.

"Sounds easy enough. But let me guess theirs a catch?" before anyone could answer my scroll went off. It was Ozpin telling me to meet him at the cliffs right away to start my initiation and telling me to bring team RWBY and JNPR along with me. When we arrived at the cliff side I saw Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. Ozpin smiled at me and told me to stand on a platform.

He started to speak, "Today is the test see if you can become a hunter and become a student of Beacon Academy. Once you enter the forest you will find a spire. By the spire should be a dead creature with a strange weapon. You will grab this weapon and bring it back. Any questions then?" he said.

"Yeah. So how do you expect me to get into a forest by standing on a platform?" I asked him, them I look at Goodwitch with an open scroll pressing some buttons on it. "You son of a…BITCH!" I yelled as the platform launch me across the forest. I was coming towards a large opening and air stomped the ground to stop flying away from my target. When I landed I saw a pack of what look like to be black werewolves. I quickly activated my cloak and snuck up to the closet on and stabbed it in the neck with my knife killing it but not quietly. It mange to warn the others with a death scream, the rest of them looked at me and started to charge at me. I took out my SCAR and charge towards them head on.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TEAM RWBY'S POV (THIRD PERSON)<strong>

"Why is he charging at a pack of beowolves head on is he insane!" Yang shouted. Team RWBY and rest of the students and teachers where in the main hall watching what was going on a big television screen. It showed Reaper firing round after round into the pack of beowolves.

"He already killed the alpha with just a knife. I think he can manage himself." Said Blake. After the fight with the beowolves Reaper headed on with a slow jog in till he came upon a weird looking black spire thing.

"What is that thing?!" yelled Weiss and everyone in ear range caught a glimpse of giant red tentacle thing moving out of the view.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REAPER'S POV <strong>

When I reach the spire I was not expecting a Ceph spire of all things. I kept moving towards it in till I saw a dead Ceph Shadow and by the dead Shadow is a Bolt-Sniper. I pick it up and started intergrading it to the suits systems.

**-****INTERGRADING CEPH TECHNOLOGY PLEASE STAND BY-**

'Not this again, come on and hurry up!' I yelled at it mentally.

**-INTERGARDTION COMPLETE-**

**-WARING! CEPH ENERGY SINGATURES FOUND-**

"Wait! What are you tal-" I was cut off when a giant red tentacle hit me in the chest. I look up seeing a Ceph Red Hunter, "You fucking kidding me! I have to kill you." I look at the spire for a couple of seconds and got the worst idea ever. I ran towards the spire at full speed while the hunter was still firing at me. When I made it I know my luck was running out, standing there was a Ceph Mastermind and six Ceph Grunts with it. It stared at me and then orders the grunts to attack me. I ignored them and started fully activating my nanosuit let the nanites take control of the Ceph forces.

When it was complete all of the Ceph units stopped attacking me and started to kneel in front of me.

Then I heard a disfigure voice calling out, _**"YOU ARE THE HIVEMIND. YOU ARE THE ALPHA CEPH. YOU ARE CEPH!"**_ The voice kept repeating the sentence in till I was on my knees holding my head. 'SHUT UP, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP!' I thought then the voice stopped. I looked up still seeing the Ceph soldiers still kneeling in front of me. I got an idea then, 'Stand up' I thought and they did. I looked at them astonished see what was happening, an entire Ceph army under my control.

I quickly remember about the inanition and started heading towards the academy. I heard the giant Red Hunter following me, I turned around and saw the Ceph soldiers following me. "Why are you guys following me? You are just going freak people out. But on the other hand I could use you." I look at them and told them to go back in hibernation expected a Ceph Scout which I let follow me. I kept walking in till I heard multiple death howls of those giant wolves.

I went behind a nearby tree and took a look what I might have to face. What I saw I couldn't believe my eyes it was Stalker. I took out SIX and fired off five rounds at the agent. I came out of my hiding spot holding up SIX at Stalker.

"Well hello old friend. So Stalker only you and me know how this is going to ends. So shall we?" I said.

"You were always polite. Weren't you Grim?" said Stalker taking off her helmet revealing her short red hair. "You do remember what happen last time when this happen right?" I nodded to her and raised SIX at her head. "Then lets start." And she pulled out her Ceph blades and ran towards me. 'NOW!' I thought to the Ceph scout that followed me, he came out of nowhere and attack Stalker.

While she was distracted I went behind her and slammed the butt of SIX to her head knocking her out. I called off the scout and went next her and picked her up and started walking towards Beacon. 'Weiss is so going to give me crap.' I thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TEAM RWBY'S POV (STILL THIRD PERSON)<strong>

Everyone was still staring in shock of what just happen.

"Is it just me or does it seem like Reaper in control of a huge robot army that can destroy the world at his command?" asked a nervous John.

"Yep." Answered Yang.

"Ok so I'm not loosing mind then. What should we do then?" everyone just shrugged at him. All the way across the room Ozpin started walking towards the door to meet Reaper at the cliffside.

In till Ms. Goodwitch stopped him and asked, "Should we be worried about this?"

"No. I think Mr. Reaper knows how to control these Ceph forces."

"How do you know what they are?" they started walking now when she asked him the question.

"He told me how they work. Right now they think he's their leader." Goodwitch nodded and they continued on walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally that's done. Now I have some good news and probably some bad news. First bad news any one that's reading my other two stories they are on hold for a while. Good news I'm going to hold two poles. First pole I want you guys to vote on which one of these Cephs are going to act as his personal guard: A.) Alpha Ceph B.) Ceph Red Hunter C.) Ceph Warrior. The other pole is what should I do for my next story you guys leave your ideas in the comments and ones I like I'll use. <strong>

**Death Snake signing out.**


	7. Out of the Frying pan Part 1

**Sup people guess who's back…(cricket sounds) wow you guys are jackasses. Okay lets get serious for at least a second, I still would like you guys give me some ideas and vote on that Ceph unit. By the way my other two stories will be back on in a couple a weeks. Now to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>THIRD PERSON'S POV<span>**

_Location Unknown, City of Vale_

"Sir, we just lost contact with Starker." Said a CELL soldier to a Caucasian man in a white suit with a black tie. The man was also bald with a black goatee and was around mid 40's.

"I see, what is the report of Archangel?" said the man.

"Archangel will be launched in two days."

"Good, some get me O'Malley." As soon he said that O'Malley walked into the room.

"Director Andrew what do you need?" he said.

"We just lost contact with Stalker couple hours of go. I need you go into the city and start plan B, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." He started to leave in till Andrew stopped him.

"You aren't leaving yet."

"Excuse me sir?"

"We are starting Project Overlord. And you and the rest of Wolfpack are going to be our volunteers."

O'Malley look at him with a shocked look at first then said "Understood sir. If you don't mind me asking but why are we starting Project Overlord?"

"To have an iron fist in this world. Now report to the lab in a couple of hours." O'Malley nodded and walked out of the room.

"If you don't mind me asking what is Project Overlord?" ask a woman in a Crimson dress.

"Ah Miss Cinder Falls, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You still haven't answer my question Director."

"Project Overlord is where someone like Mr. O'Malley is taken and integrated with Ceph technology. It makes the subject stronger, faster, and lot deadlier than a soldier with a nanosuit. Sadly if there a Ceph Hivemind it makes the soldier under it's control or the soldier will go on an insane rampage in till the Hivemind is dead."

"And this is your iron fist?"

"Yes, now if you don't mind I have some work to do."

"One more things before I go. Roman wants some of your men to get sent to the city to night." After that she walked out of the room.

Andrew turned to a CELL trooper. "Sergeant. If you see Reaper in the city area at all send everyone and kill him. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The trooper saluted and walked away. 'Good every thing is now in motion' Andrew thought to himself.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REAPER'S POV<strong>

_Outside of Beacon Academy couple of minutes after Reaper's initiation and battle with Stalker_

I was carrying Stalker in bridal stance with her head on my upper chest area. When I reach the front of Beacon I saw Ozpin and Goodwitch walking out.

"Ah Mr. Reaper I see that you found someone in the forest. If you don't mind me asking who is she?" Ozpin asked me.

"She's an old friend sir." I replied when I reached them.

"An old friend. Wow Grim you never called anyone your friend." I heard Stalker replied. I dropped her when she finished her sentence.

"Well lets see you are the only one who saved my life and killed one of my squads." I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Thanks asshole." I gave her smug look under my helmet.

"I'm taking it you are Stalker?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes and who are you guys by the way and where am I?"

"I'm Professor Ozpin and this is Miss Goodwitch. And to where you are this is Beacon Academy."

"Stalker I thought CELL will brief you on a local area where you target is." I stated. "So how much do they want me dead now?"

"They want everyone dead that worked or have any relations to you. Including me, they were hoping the less I know about the area more chance I was going to die. By the way where's Icepick and Whiskey?" she asked.

I took off my helmet and told her about their deaths and how we got captured. After I told her every thing Ozpin suggested we should head inside.

Once we were inside we were walking towards the main hall when Ozpin asked Stalker, "If you don't mind me asking but what is your real name?"

"Lilith Wright." She responded.

"Ozpin why are you asking about Lil's name. Are you trying to get her to be a hunter or something?" I asked quickly.

"Actually yes. So what do you say?"

"Ozpin are fuc-"

"Why not." Lilith cut me off.

"Lil you don't know what are you talking about. Your job is to stay with CELL if you join they know your cover is blown."

"Come on Grim you and me both know my cover is already blown." I sighed in defeat when she finished her sentence.

"Now if you two are done we can continue on." Said Goodwitch. We arrived at the main hall and everyone from the school was standing there. We walked up to the stage and me, Lilith, and Goodwitch took our seats.

Ozpin went to a microphone and started speaking, "Good afternoon students. Today we'll be welcoming two new students. Reaper will you come forward please." I get up and walked towards him. "You have complete your task and brought back something very inserting."

"Sir if you don't mind if I call in it?" I asked him and he nodded in approval. 'Scout come to me' I thought to my self and my armor started turning blue. Couple minutes later the scout came into the room.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TEAM RWBY POV<strong>

"What is that thing?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Ruby said. "Anyone else knows what that thing is?" every one else just shook their heads.

"This is a Ceph Scout unit. He is one of many soldiers that I now control." Reaper said and walked back to his seat. The Ceph Scout just went to the ceiling and circled the room.

"Now will Miss Wright please come forward." Stalker went to Ozpin. "Miss Wright you will be on team JNPR."

* * *

><p><span><strong>REAPER'S POV<strong>

After the announcement of teams my team and Stalker's team went to our separate dorms. "So that was Stalker. How do you goes actually know each?" asked Blake. "Me and her go way back. She was an undercover agent for Devil Company." I stated and I started walking towards the bathroom. "So that's why you said she wasn't a threat." Stated Weiss. I walked out in a black suit with a black tie with my tags over my neck.

"She was actually going to be engaged to my brother in one year. Sadly what happen to Rick she really fucking pissed off. The White Fang and CELL are screwed now." I said. "You guys should get some food."

"What about you and what's with the suit." Asked Yang with a raised eyebrow.

"Weiss do you want go on a date with me?"

She blushed a little and then said, "W-W-Why not."

"Good come on we got a Bullhead waiting for us." I turned around and saw Yang and Ruby with their jaws wide open. Blake on the other hand was smirking at me. After Weiss got dressed in a white dress, we landed in Vale and waiting for us was a sports car (A/N: it looks like a Red Audi R8.)

"When did you get a car?" asked Weiss.

"Ozpin lent me it. Shall we?" I said while opening the door for her to get in. When I got in Weiss leaned in pecked me on the cheek. After we left the helipad we got on the highway.

"So why the date?" Weiss asked me.

"Cause we slept together and took a shower together. But we never had a real date."

"I guess your right on that. Hey Reaper?" I look at her for a second. "Thank you for every-" she was cut off when we were hit by a rocket flipping the car. I look over to Weiss was ok but a nasty cut on her head. I quickly got out the car and grabbed Weiss setting her down by the car.

"Attention asshole surrender now or you will be fired upon." I turned towards the sound of the voice seeing CELL APCs, Jeeps, and Helicopters aim at me and Weiss.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Part 1, part 2 might be a little late cause of Halloween. One more thing before I go how does a Mass Effect and Halo crossover or a Familiar of Zero and Halo crossover both will have a Spartan or an ODST maybe a Rookie. Give me your opinions. Like I always say this is Three Dog and your listing to Galaxy News Radio. Where the truth matters no bad how it hurts. I think fucked up that last part.<strong>

**Death Snake signing out peace.**


	8. Update and Voting

**Sup guys this is just update and a voting page for the Guardian idea and stories. First thing first the update, Devils' Grim Reaper will be ending probably in 4 to 5 chapters but I hope you guys will still enjoy it. Next thing I want EVERYONE to vote for the following.**

**The Ceph guard idea your choices are.**

**A. Alpha Ceph**

**B. Ceph Red Hunter**

**C. Ceph Warrior**

**Next thing is a next story idea.**

**Familiar of Zero/Halo crossover**

**Mass Effect/Halo crossover**

**RWBY/Red vs. Blue**

**A Spawn crossover with an anime**

**Familiar of Zero/Titanfall**

**And of course guys you can give your own idea of a story. But before I leave there a chance I might do a Fallout story called The Legion's Fear. The OC will be known as the Mojave Ghost. Give me your opinions and please vote before Saturday for the Ceph guard he might be used in the next chapter. Oh before I leave thanks IceBite for the telling how the Three Dog thing goes. Peace.**

**-Death Snake.**


	9. And in to the shit Part 2

**Sup my people I hope you guys will like this chapter cause it's going to be epic (I hope). Thank you to the people who voted and rest of you who didn't VOTE NEXT TIME. But you can still redeem yourselves for voting for an idea for another crossover. Oh thermalsnipern, where did you get an idea CELL own Reaper. It's not a bad idea but is that what you guys think? You know F the questions right now lets just get this started.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

_City of Vale, 2025 hours_

"Command this is Scorpio 4, we have sighted target in the area. Permission to engage?" said the CELL helicopter pilot into is headset. The CELL AH-50 gunship was hovering and kept its sight on a red sportscar.

_"That's a negative Scorpio 4 wait for reinforcements to arrive."_ Said the CELL Command over the gunship's radio.

"Roger command, I'm going to be keeping an eye on him though." The gunship followed the car at a steady distance, in till the radio went off again.

_"Scorpio 4 you have permission to engage but don't kill him. Is that understood?"_

"Copy." The pilot launched one of the rockets couple of feet in front of the car. The rocket hit the road, flipping on its roof. "Tango is hit but not dead. You can send in the welcoming party now."

_"We hear you loud and clear. All teams move in and secure the target. We want him alive, if he doesn't comply kill him and anyone else."_ All of sudden hundreds of cell units were moving to the flip car.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REAPER'S POV<strong>

_City of Vale, 2028 hours_

"Weiss come on wake up." I said to Weiss. I spotted her left arm was bleeding badly from a nasty cut. I quickly took off my tie and wrapped around Weiss's arm the best I could.

"I say again, surrender now or you'll be fired upon." Said the CELL soldier again. I took out my scroll to call in my weapon locker that had my SCAR in it. When I try to call it in but my scroll was being jammed. 'Well F me' I thought to myself. I saw a shard of glass lying next to me and picked it up.

"Okay I surrender but I can't get up!" I yelled to them. I heard CELL soldier calling two soldiers to get me. The two troopers ran over to me and stop when they saw me and Weiss.

"Not so powerful without your suit assh-" I cutoff the soldier by slicing his throat open with the glass. The other soldier raised his Feline X3 at me before he can get a kill shot on me. I drove the shard of glass in his neck but he mange to shoot me in the left shoulder before he died.

I fell to the ground while clutching my arm. I ripped off piece of jacket and wrapped around my arm as tightly as I could. I picked up one of the fallen troopers weapons seeing it was a M12 Nova and a Scarab. I look over to see if Weiss was still breathing.

_"Sergeant what is going on?!. Sergeant! Shit we lost them. ALL TEAM OPEN FIRE!"_ said the same CELL soldier over the radio. As soon he said that hail of bullets were fired at me. I peeked out and return fire. 'WHERE ARE THOSE CEPH SOLDIERS WHEN YOU NEED THEM' I thought to myself. After couple minutes my head started hurting like crazy. The CELL forces started closing in on my position. Then I heard a loud roar coming from the Emerald Forest area. The CELL soldiers stopped firing and I heard the two fallen troopers' radio chatter going insane.

_"FALLBACK!" _I picked up the radio and more soldiers were screaming into their personal radios.

"_Report what is going on?!"_ yelled what seemed to be CELL Command.

"_IT'S A FUCKING ALPHA CEPH!" _said the soldier before the radio went into static.

* * *

><p><span><strong>THIRD PERSON POV<strong>

"What the fuck do we do captain?!" yelled one of the CELL soldiers that was still raising his rifle at the flipped car. "No clue right now our orders are to ge-" the captain was cutoff when a AH-50 crashed to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" asked another soldier asked.

_"Alpha team get out of there we reading multiple bogeys incoming."_ Said the CELL Command.

"We need to get out of he-," stated one more CELL trooper before he was shot by a Ceph gunship.

"GET TO COVER!" yelled the captain. All of the CELL soldiers followed his orders quickly and returned fire on the gunship.

* * *

><p><span><strong>REAPER'S POV<strong>

I smiled when I saw the Ceph soldiers coming in what I was hopping for to my aid. I quickly went to Weiss and went to check her pulse. She was stable but need medical attention fast. I lifted her up in bridal stance and started to head towards a hospital that was a couple blocks away. When we walked in I was greeted by two men.

"What the hell happen to you son?" asked one of men. He looked to be in his mid to late 40's.

"Please tell me that one of you two happens to be a doctor." I said to both them.

"Matter of I have medical training." He walked over to Weiss and continued, "She a huntress, right?" I nodded in response. "That is good then. She'll be fine but she need some rest." The other man who was much older took Weiss from me and placed her on a chair that was by the store counter. "Looks like you have been followed my friend." As soon he said that five CELL trucks pulled up and soldiers start swarming the place.

"I'll take care of them you two stay with her."

"You are going need some help my friend." As soon he said that he pulled out a black bolt-action rifle with a scope.

"At this point I don't care anymore." We walked out of the building and I pulled out the Nova and started opening fire. The CELL soldiers returned fire on us. The mysterious man started taking the CELL force down in couple minutes. After couple minutes more soldiers showed up and this time they brought an IFV.

"Do you have an idea my friend?" he asked me when we both took cover in a near by building.

"I think I have one but you wont like it." I threw the M12 when I emptied it in couple of CELL troops. I try to think of a Ceph pinch rifle in my head hoping my arm will turn into like it does with the suit. To my amazement it did and I just unleashed hell on all who dare attack me. The IFV on the other hand was taking much dame from the rifle and still kept firing on me, in till an Alpha Ceph emerged right under it and destroyed the CELL vehicle. 'Secure the area and kill any CELL forces that enter' I thought to it and responded with a roar.

"In all of my life I never have seen a creature such as that. Anyways my name is Orion Blue." He said, holding out his hand.

"Reap-," I stopped myself for a second, then diced to say instead. "You know what just call me Remington." I took his hand and gave it a firmly shook it.

"Well Mr. Remington we should probably head back in side before more of those soldiers show up." I agreed with him and we both walked back inside. As soon we got in side Weiss tackled me to the ground.

"Who the hell were those guys?!" she asked me while giving me a death grip of a hug. I manage to pull her off of me but I could see tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry we'll be okay but right now we have to get to Beacon before more CELL soldiers show up got it." I said to her trying to calm her down a bit.

"Well the good news you don't have to worry about this so called "CELL" anymore." Orion said to both of us. We turned to him; he was watching the news on a small T.V. On it showed Vale and Atlas military pushing back CELL forces from the city. 'Go back to home base, NOW!' I thought to my Ceph soldiers. "Anyway in the morning I will try to get your two back to Beacon, for now rest up." As soon he said that me and Weiss walked to the back of the store and fell asleep.

**There you go guys, sorry if that the ending wasn't as good. Anyway leave a review if you want and check out my other stories. Peace**

**-Death Snake**


	10. Update

**Sup guys, this is an update for this story and some other ideas I have for other ideas for stories. First off, if anyone wants to help me with a crossover I might be working on after this story or one of my other stories just PM me. Second, Devil's Grim Reaper is on hold for a couple of weeks and then it will continue on. There might be a sequel to it but I want hear you guys' opions. That should be it, check out my other stories and tell me your thoughts about this story. Peace.**

**-Death Snake signing out.**


End file.
